The Hidden Book of Forbidden Stories
by Lady Knight White
Summary: Adderclan challenges! Read all the stories I made for it in one book!
1. Poisoned

Flowerpaw glanced around. She was a medicine cat apprentice, but she just couldn't learn the herbs. The young tortoise shell she cat sniffed around for some juniper. Soon, she caught a scent of berries. Flowerpaw shot towards the scent. But the problem was, she didn't notice it was the wrong berry, and that difference almost ruined her life...

Dawnfall sat, sniffing the herbs. Her apprentice, Flowerpaw, was out finding juniper berries. It was nearing leaf bare, and she wants to be prepared. Dawnfall sniffed at the yarrow. Perfect. They had a God stock of farming, so Riverclan was prepared for an outbreak of greencough. Suddenly, Gingerflake, a tall, ginger colored shecat with amber eyes, burst into camp. "Flowerpaw! Dawnfall, Flowerpaw... Come now!" The medicine cat detected fear and concern in her voice. That is what made her so worried. "I'm coming. Where is she?" Gingerflake replied, "Near the windclan border, by the patch of red berries." Dawnfall's eyes widened. "Oh no." She whispered. She grabbed the yarrow from her den, and ran out the entrance, heart pounding in her chest.

Flowerpaw sniffed the berries. _No scent...? _She took one with her claw and stared. It looked just like a juniper berry... She licked the juice off of her claw to identify. That was the fatal mistake. She suddenly fell. "I'm feeling dizzy..." Her eyes closed. The last thing she remembered was the soft, blurred voice of Gingerflake, "Flowerpaw!"

Dawnfall surged towards the Deathberry Bush. "Mousebrain!" She cried. "I thought my apprentice knew better than to eat something she doesn't know!" Gingerflake was following close behind, eyes wide. Dawnfall reached place where Flowerpaw laid. "Oh starclan no..." She whispered. The apprentice was lying, eyes closed and body limp. Dawnfall stuffed the yarrow into her mouth, helping the unconscious she cat chew and swallow. After a moment, she sat back and watched, heart about to pound out of her chest.

Flowerpaw looked around in the place she woke. It was a rustling forest, the scent of prey everywhere. Immediately the Medicine cat knew where she was. "I'm dead, aren't I?" She whispered. Suddenly, she heard a soft voice behind her. "No, you aren't. But Flowerpaw, please try not to eat random berries. It isn't your time yet, so you should try not to fasten it. The only reason you are still alive is because Gingerflake brought Dawnfall." Flowerpaw turned and saw the former Riverclan leader, Leopardstar. "Oh. Alright." She looked to where the leader was watching. There, The medicine cat saw her own body and Dawnfall watching. "Shall I return?" Flowerpaw asked. "Yes, you may." The beautiful she cat replied, her warm gaze settling on Flowerpaw. "Return, just remember my warning." Flowerpaw nodded and vanished.

Dawnfall sat, almost grown to tears. Suddenly, Flowerpaw moved. "W-where am I?" She gasped. Dawnfall felt a wave of relief roll over her. "Flowerpaw!" She exclaimed, running forward and hugging her apprentice. She stopped abruptly. "I thought you had more sense than to eat a Deathberry." She cried, glaring. "What do you have to say for yourself?" "I'm sorry, Dawnfall. I thought it was a juniper berry." Flowerpaw said, eyes brimming with tears. "Thank you for saving my life." She said, bursting into tears. Dawnfall was so relieved, she hugged Flowerpaw again. "Let's go back to camp." The golden tabby she cat said. They padded through the forest back to camp, vowing never to near the Bush again.

Flowerpaw entered the camp, sniffling and wiping her pretty violet eyes. The warriors immediately looked up at her, but her mother rushed to her, licking her roughly. "Oh, Flowerpaw! I thought you were... dead." She whispered, breaking into tears. Mistystar padded out of her den, curious of all the noise. "What happened out here?" She exclaimed, seeing the medicine cat crying Her mother crying as well.

Dawnfall padded to the leader. "Let's talk in private?" She whispered. Mistystar nodded and flicked her tail, indicating to follow. Dawnfall followed, a feeling of peace spreading over. Now that her apprentice was safe, she could relax. As th medicine cat settled, Mistystar sat. She said, "Now what happened with Flowerpaw?" Dawnfall replied, "Well, we were sorting herbs..."

Dawnfall sniffed around the den. Flowerpaw separated the herbs, the good ones from wilted or broken. As she sniffed around, Dawnfall took stock of the herbs. There was a lot of catmint, no worries about that. And the yarrow was overflowing. There were 3 honeycomb full of honey in the back, and she had lots of horsetail and water mint roots. The cobwebs were wrapped in the largest leaf she could find, But there was one thing missing... "Flowerpaw." She called, turning the the young apprentice. "Yep?" The reply came. "Can you go out and get the juniper berries from that Bush I showed you the other day?" Flowerpaw strained to remember, then brightened and nodded. "Sure." She padded out of the camp, tail waving in the air. Dawnfall sighed and re checked the herbs. Way more than needed. Dawnfall sighed and padded out of the den, warming herself under the sun. She went back in after a while to place Flowerpaw's herbs back, and then, Gingerflake burst in. "Flowerpaw... Dawnfall, Flowerpaw! Come now!"

"And that's what happened." Dawnfall finished, trying to read The awed leader's face. "Well. That makes more sense." Mistystar said. Dawnfall sighed. "Yep." She got up. "Now, I may leave." "Go ahead." The leader replied.

"Thank you. I have to check Flowerpaw in case something else happened." She padded out, and went to her apprentice, grabbing yarrow. "Are you felling alright?" She asked, setting e yarrow down. "Don't need any?" She shook her head, much to Dawnfall's relief. "Alright. Go rest for today, you need to gain your strength back after that... encounter." Flowerpaw nodded and padded back to the medicine cat's den. She fell asleep shortly after. Dawnfall sat, happy with how it turned out.


	2. Snow?

Summerkit yawned and opened her blazing green eyes. Her golden pelt shone in the bright, white light. Her mother, Dawnpetal, yawned and glanced at her. "Summerkit, what are you doing up? Go back to your nest. You'll catch cold."

Summerkit cried, "How? It's not cold." Dawnpetal chuckled.

"Well, it should be, since it's snowing." Summerkit gasped. "Snow? What's snow?" She asked, cocking her head sideways.

"Snow. Snow... Hmm. Snow is... white. Frosty, yet soft. Crunchy, but fluffy. Wet, but dry. Snow... Snow is fun." Dawnpetal mewed, bright blue eyes shining. "Can I go out and see it, mommy?" Summerkit cried, bouncing around front of her. "Can I? Please, please please!"

Dawnpetal yawned tiredly. "Fine. Just come in when you start to get cold." Summerkit shot off out the door, landing face first in this cold, white thing. "Snow!" She shouted, leaping up and hopping up and down. "It is cold! It's so FLUFFY!" She yowled, making a few warriors wake up. She flattened her ears. "Sorry!" She called, then leapt about again, marveling at its coldness. She licked some up and shivered. It was really cold! Summerkit batted at it, shooting a wad at Glarepaw, her brother. He got smacked in the face and hissed, whipping around. Seeing at it was only Summerkit, he purred and tossed a lump at her. She jumped, and grabbed several balls, tossed them back. Her Sister, Snowkit, squeaked and grabbed a pawful, throwing it at Glarepaw. Then, Fawnpaw leapt out, tossing it at th kits. "Snowball fight!" She yowled, flinging clumps of the white stuff across. A few more kits ran out, tossing and giggling as the deputy watched, purring with amusement. Dawnkit, Flamekit, Spiritkit, Summerkit, and Snowkit were all throwing snow at Sandpaw, Fawnpaw, Flarepaw, and Glarepaw. A few warriors padded out of thier den, watching and cheering on. Summerkit whizzed around, dodging bullets of the fluffy object and flinging more snow. She advanced with Flamepaw, just as Featherkit looked out and squeaked as she was smacked with snow. She pawed up a ball and ran alongside Summerkit, just as Flowerpaw scooped up some snow and launched it. The young medciine cat had a brilliant smile, and she whizzed around, managing to get behind them. They were being attacked from front and back! Snowkit spun around, and Summerkit turned to face her brother. "Surprise!" She shouted as the three kits pelted him with snow. "Yay!" She cried as Glarepaw fell. "It seems like you beat me!" He mewed humorously. The apprentices stopped and helped him up, shaking out the moisture from thier fur and padding to the den to sleep again. Summerkit yawned, but then Flamekit tossed a ball at her. She grinned and began tossing more balls the kits dividing into two teams. "Summerteam, Attack!" Summerkit yowled. "Flameteam, Fire!" Flamekit cried, pelting the golden shecat with snow. The snow wars had begun again! Summerkit sped around like the apprentices did and began pelting the Flameteam with more snowballs into the afternoon. A few warriors stayed and watched, occasionally throwing a few snowballs as well. Summerkit kept throwing and flinging, leaping onto rocks, hiding under the white, sparkling snow, or popping out behind them. Finally, Flamekit Surrendered. "You win, Summerkit!" He meowed, scrambling back to avoid being crushed under the snowballs. "Yay!" She jumped in circles. Flamekit and his team smiled, but yawned and went to thier mothers. Summerkit swam in the snow, admiring its softness and brightness. The bedding that layed over the camp was like a crystal. Shining, bright, and beautiful. She sat with her mother. "How does snow come down?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Well, when the air gets cold, all the water from the lake that disappears, comes down again. And if it's cold enough, it comes down as snow." Dawnpetal replied. She groomed the young kit. "Ooh! But how does it stay hard? Hoe does starclan send it down?" Summerkit asked.

"Well, it's very cold today, so th Snow stays together. Starclan makes it cool enough so it'll stay together, and then they push it down for the kits and warriors." Dawnfall replied. She hissed in annoyance. "Summerkit, stop squirming around!"

"Sorry mom!" She settled down, waiting for Dawnfall to finish grooming her. "Can I go out later?" She asked as her best friend, Featherkit, came in and shook her fur.

"Fine." Dawnfall chuckled. "But you groom yourself! Go, go out and play." Summerkit grinned.

"Thanks mom!" And she ran out. "Featherkit!" She called. The small tabby shecat ran out. "Yeah, Summerkit?" Summerkit grinned. "Want to play hide and seek?" She asked. "Okay!" Featherkit said. "I'll be it!" She ran to a small hole and counted. "One... two... three... four..."

Summerkit ran into a snow mound, finding a small roomy hole inside. She sat and curled up, hoping she found a good spot. Featherkit's voice rang across camp. "Ten!" She could hear tiny footsteps thundering above. 'This is good place to hide.' She thought, but featherkit jumped in. "Found you!" She squeaked. "You're it!" Featherkit darted off, leaving a small trail of tiny pawsteps.

XxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

After a long day, the kits returned to the nursery. A golden she cat yawned and sat by a pretty tortoiseshell. Soon, she fell asleep, dreaming of snowdays and snowball fights. 'I hope we can do this tomorrow!' She thought, smuggling up against the queen, lips upturned in a smile. 'I hope we can do this tomorrow.'


	3. Everlasting Smile

Flamekit sighed. _There's nothing to do! _He had listened to the elders until they told him all of thier stories, then he played mossball till he felt like he was going to fall from exhaustion. Flamekit tried to explore camp, but his mother, Sleekfoot, caught him and took him back to the nursery. There, the red kit sat in his nest, practically about to die from boredom. Then, he looked up. There was a hole, kit level, causing a draft. He squirmed out of the nursery, and into the forest. He sniffed.

"Ooh! There's a mouse over there!" Flamekit squeaked. He ran over, crunching leaves under his heavy pawsteps. There it was, sniffing around a tree root. He crouched, wiggling his haunches, and crept forwards noisily. The mouse ran away as soon as it heard him. Flamekit groaned.

"I thought I would catch that!" Suddenly, there was rustling. He gasped and leapt into a bush. Then the kit scrambled through until he heard voices.

"What are we going to do?" A light, soft voice said.

"We wait. Wait for the attack." A deep gruff voice replied, Flamekit shook and stepped back with a gasp.

"Darkblaze, what was that?" A white she cat asked. She was the first speaker.

Flamekit was shaking. He held his breath as the big, black cat looked at his bush with the his amber gaze. Darkblaze padded up to the Bush, sniffing it.

"Thunderclan," He growled. Flamekit was about to jump away when it pulled him out with a hooked claw. "A kit." He scoffed, glaring at him.

"I-I'm Flamekit, s-sir." He stammered, looking up at him fearfully. His bright green eyes shone.

"You were listening for how long?" The dark tabby Tom snarled.

"A moment, sir."

"You must not tell anyone what you heard. Or else, you will... join starclan early, in a way."

"Okay... I p-promise. P-please just let me g-go." Flamekit squeaked, voice high pitched and tail fluffed up.

Darkblaze snarled, "Fine. But I know where you live." And He dropped the kit on the dusty ground.

Flamekit nodded and scurried off, entering the camp from the secret entrance. There, he sat and thought about the cat. 'Why did he threaten me? Why did he talk about a battle?' He thought. "Flamekit!" Sleekfoot called. "Coming!" He scurried o his mother, forgetting about the cat.

* * *

"Mom, do you think I will get a good mentor?" Flamekit asked, bouncing around.

"Yes. Of course. Your father will definitely give you a great warrior." She said, licking him softly. Flamekit nodded. Suddenly, Harestar's voice rose over the crowd.

"All cats old enough to catch thier own prey, meet under the high rock for a clan meeting!"

"Mommy, It's time!" Flamekit squeaked, leaping about.

"Yes, go forth." His mother said gently, nudging him out with her tail. Flamekit padded forward.

"Flamekit, come up please." He padded up to stand next to his father.

"Flamekit, do you promise to train to defend your clan and learn the warrior code?" Harestar asked, looking down on Flamekit.

"I do." He answered, heart beating fast.

"Then by the powers of starclan, Flamekit, you will be known from now on as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Flashstrike."

"Flamepaw, Flamepaw!" The voices from the clan below shouted. Flamepaw smiled wide and he licked his father's shoulder and got off of the ledge. But a horrible feeling rose in his throat. 'What happened to Darkblaze and that she cat?' Flamekit shook his head. 'Whatever. Let me see the other apprentices...'

4 MONTHS LATER...

The sounds of the forest were always soft, but very easy to find. Suddenly, an orange nose stook up from behind a bush, strange and neon in the midst of trees and nature. A small flame colored cat padded out from behind, crawling soundlessly towards a large mouse nibbling on seeds unsuspectingly. He lunged and landed squarely on top of it, biting it's neck for the kill. Perfect. Flamepaw smiled and buried it, padding away. Suddenly, a random cat leapt onto his shoulders. He hissed and flipped around, pinning it down.

"Featherpaw!" He teased, settling down after seeing his denmate. "Don't scare me like that!"

The tabby shecat giggled. "I certainly did scare you, didn't I?" She darted off, shouting over her shoulder, "Race you!"

Flamepaw grinned mischeviously and shot off, haring after her. Soon, he was right next to her. "Bye." Then he was in front, about to reach the large oak. Suddenly, he heard the same voices from all too long ago. "No..." He whispered. He shot back, stopping Featherpaw. She looked at him confused. "What?" He slapped his tail over her mouth. "Be quiet." He whispered, and she nodded. He crawled forwards, Featherpaw right behind him. They found the voices and stopped, listening.

"Darkblaze, now will we attack? It's been 6 moons."

"Yes, Snowfrost. We will tomorrow when the moon is at it's highest point and all the cats are asleep."

Featherpaw gasped. "Snowfrost? But she is the best most loyal warrior in the clan!" She whispered. That was the mistake. Darkblaze and Snowfrost turned to th small shrub and ripped it apart. "AHA!" He snarled, swiping Flamepaw onto the ground. "I see you have grown. Still the weakling kit though, aren't you?" He hissed mockingly, clawing Flamepaw's side hard and deep. Flamepaw snarled and leapt to his paws and lunged, bowling him over. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Featherpaw fighting Snowfrost. He called out, "Run!" And he darted off, Featherpaw hot on his trail. As they burst into camp, his sight began to fade. Then he remembered: The cut! He coughed, the blood from his side flooding. He fell to the ground, the camp fading black.

"Ugh..." He moaned, getting up. "What...?" That's when Dartfur, the medicine cat ran up and began rubbing ointment onto his cut. "What happened?" Dartfur asked, eyes widening.

"You have to tell Harestar!" He cried. "There will be an attack on the camp when the moon is at it's highest point! Many cats from our clan will turn as well as others, and rogues and loners will attack! Go tell Harestar!" Dartfur gasped and nodded, tail flying behind him as he raced to the den. Then Flamepaw noticed the time. "Oh no." The moon was 5 minutes away from its highest point. Harestar leapt onto the ledge, calling the warriors to block all entrances, the kits, queens and elders into his den, apprentices into the best hiding spot they could find, and medicine into thier extra hidden den. Dartfur raced into his Den and grabbed all his herbs, hiding in the extra one. The cats took places, and as soon as the warriors were done, they ran to thier own hideout den. The forest overwhelmed thier scents and there were no sounds. The camp was completely quiet, and all cats were hidden. That is when the really bad things happened. The camp Burst into fighting, warriors against warriors, apprentices against apprentices. Flamepaw watched, wide eyed from the makeshift medicine cat den. The he saw Featherpaw. She was fighting two large shadowclan Toms, whipping around and clearing and biting furiously. But a large riverclan warrior was creeping up on her, un noticed. He leapt to his paws, "Featherpaw! No!" He shouted, leaping into the riverclan she cat and clawing furiously. But she shoved him off, and pinned him. He heard the Toms growling, and featherpaw darting towards him. The last of the fighting was gone, but the enemy was still on him. With a last breath, he thought,_ Well, I saved Thunderclan. And Featherpaw is safe. That's all I ever wanted. _He closed his eyes and released his breath, the warrior puncturing through his throat. Everything went black, and he layed limp in the center of camp, muzzle upturned in an everlasting smile.


End file.
